Psychics and Timeships
by Trillian Astra
Summary: Crossover with Firefly. The TARDIS materialises on board Serenity, leading to confusion for all. And River starts behaving oddly at least, more oddly than usual around Rose. Reviews Please!


**Fandom: Doctor Who/Firefly crossover.**

**Spoilers: Season 1 Doctor Who. Up to and including Objects in Space for Firefly.**

**Characters: Ninth Doctor, Jack, Rose. Everyone from Firefly.**

**Disclaimer: Auntie Beeb owns Doctor Who and Joss owns Firefly. I own… um… this computer. **

**The idea for this came from Savannah aka I've Lost My Profile Page. See, I don't even own that!**

**Reviews always welcome.**

**Psychics and Timeships**

Rose opened the TARDIS door… and saw they were inside somewhere. There was a variety of crates and boxes stacked more or less neatly. And also, several people running towards them holding guns.

"Uh… Doctor? You might want to come out here."

The Doctor looked out, saw the people with guns, and nodded. "Ah. Right, well…" he turned back. "You coming, Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Rose was watching the rather surprised people with guns. They'd stopped a few feet away… one, a tall, burly man holding the biggest gun Rose had ever seen, was watching the TARDIS suspiciously, while the others talked quietly behind him. She guessed they were trying to decide whether or not they were a threat. That was usually what happened in these situations.

The Doctor stepped out, approaching the person who looked like he was in charge.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends, Rose and Jack. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're on my ship, _Serenity_. And that puzzles me some, seein' as you an' your friends were most definitely not here half an hour ago. Being as we're in deep space, I'm curious to know exactly how y'all got on."

"Er. Well, it was an accident. We were aiming for Sihnon, it's a planet, should be around here somewhere."

"Sihnon? It'd take two weeks at full burn to get to Sihnon from here. What d'you mean "aiming"? Where's your ship?"

"Right here. That blue box, that's my ship."

"Well, that ain't no ship, "Doctor". So until you decide to tell me the truth, I'm putting you in one of the storerooms to think 'bout it." He turned to the other people. "Zoe? Simon? Get these three out of here."

The woman he'd addressed as Zoe replied. "Yes, sir. Together or separately?"  
"Hm. Put the "Doctor" in one of the spare dorms, and make sure you lock the door. He.." he indicated Jack "can go in the med bay, and the girl… just leave her in the common area."

"Of course, sir."

Then, the people identified as Zoe and Simon took them out of what was obviously the cargo hold. First, Zoe put the Doctor in a room that was furnished as a bunkroom but was being used as storage, and made sure the door was securely locked before they moved on. When they reached the small med bay, they left Jack there, again with the door securely sealed. Rose was then escorted to the common area, where she sat down at the table.

The man who appeared to be in charge sat down opposite her. "Now, how 'bout you tell me your name?"  
"Uh… Rose. Rose Tyler."  
"Well, Rose, I'm Malcolm Reynolds. I'm the captain of this ship."

"Why did you lock my friends up?"  
"You and your friends just appeared in my cargo hold, Rose. I need to be sure that none o' you intends us any harm, and the best way to find out is to talk to each of you separately. It's a little harsh, but out here trusting strangers don't exactly come easy."

"Oh."

"The Bad Wolf." Reynolds' head turned when he heard someone say those three words. He relaxed when he saw who it was. "River, what're you doin' in here? Didn't your brother tell you we had guests on board?"

The girl who had spoken – River, apparently – was small, and very thin, with long dark hair that fell in front of her face. She ignored the captain and stared straight at Rose.

"The Bad Wolf. It's here… the big bad wolf… the heart of time, words scattered across time and space… and power, so much power…"

"River… everything okay, _mei mei_?"

She looked at him. "Oh. Yes." She smiled at Rose. "I think I scared you. Sorry for that." Then she walked away towards the seating area and sat down.

"Captain… who is she?"

"She's River. I s'pose you'd call her a passenger, her brother is Simon, you met him already."  
"What was she talking about?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine. She's had some trouble of late. Sees things, sometimes. Knows things she couldn't. She's a reader."

"A… reader?" Rose thought for a moment. "You mean she's a psychic?"  
"That's about it, yes."

"Oh."

"Now… back to business. You and your friends… how did you get here?"  
"The blue box… it really is a ship. It's called the TARDIS, that stands for something but I don't know what. It travels in time as well, not just space. It belongs to the Doctor, he sort of travels around the universe."

"And you and… Jack, was it?"  
"I met the Doctor a while ago. He blew up my job. And we met Jack quite recently, it was in the Blitz. He saved my life, actually."

"Right. 'kay, I think I need to talk to the Doctor."

"What about me?"  
"You can stay here, just don't wander off. I'll get someone to stay stay here with you." He stood up, and left calling for someone called Kaylee.

"Time and relative dimensions in space."

Rose turned around. "Excuse me?"  
"Time and relative dimensions in space. That's what TARDIS stands for."  
"Sorry… uh, River, how do you know that? You weren't in the cargo place, you've never seen the TARDIS…"

River just looked at her. "The Captain just told you. I read things, and people. I don't need to see them to do it."

"Oh."

At that moment, the captain returned, followed by a girl who looked about Rose's age, wearing overalls.

"Now, Kaylee, this is Rose. I don't think she's dangerous, I just need you to keep her company while I talk to her friends. And you can keep an eye on River at the same time."

"Okay. Shiny."

**A/N: For those not familiar with Firefly… the characters speak a mix of English and Mandarin Chinese, with some slang terms. **_**Mei mei**_** means "little sister" or "little one". Oh, and "shiny" means great, cool, neat… you get the idea.**

**Now review, dudes, or this horde of chibi!Reavers I found just now will be unleashed in your direction.**


End file.
